It's all fun and Games
by stardiamond94
Summary: Three extraordinary, sexy girls plus three very experienced, teenage boys equals Dam it! I lost my calculator so I guess you'll have to read to find out how Pansy,Emily,Theodore, Draco, Daphne and Blaise worked it all out. RATED M, REVIEW ! :D


**_StarDiamond94  
>(please review)<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's all fun and Games until Slytherins get involved.<em>**

* * *

><p>Emily Fox sat in her dorm room with her two best friends; Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Their little 'gang' had its roles and they all had their place.<p>

Pansy was the **Slut**, or as she put it '_Flirt_', but she's like any slut and is insecure, wanted the most control and attention all the time. And because of this she was the head of the gang, she decided who they hated the most, which people were interesting and most importantly who was dateable.

Daphne was the **Nerd**, but she thought having a boyfriend changed that, but to the rest of Slytherin she was the '_sexy bookworm'_, Daphne liked Pansy's control, the fact she never really had to make decisions for herself and that she had someone managing her life suited her completely; she was a push-over really.

And Emily was the **Bitch**. Emily didn't really care that Pansy was the 'head' of the gang or that Daphne was easily guided, she just cared that she had two best friends that she could trust and they could trust her no questions asked, and it was a plus that the two of them were immune to her rude comments and mood swings. To the rest of Slytherin she was what she was a _bitch_.

"Emmie, please hurry up!" Daphne shouted threw the bathroom door; the dorm room held three beds and had its own private bathroom. All coloured in Slytherin greens, blacks and silvers.

Emily smirked at her reflexion, it was Halloween night and after the feast so time was somewhere between 8pm and 9pm. The annual _Secret Slytherin Fancy dress_ party was starting downstairs in the common room. She flicked her wand, charming that her make-up and hair never smudged or fell out of place. Daphne started to bang on the door louder; the three of them had sworn never to open the door if one of them were already in there with the door shut.

Strutting over to the bathroom door Emily slammed it open. Pansy –Dressed at a sexy maid, and Daphne –Dressed as a sexy nurse (since she aspired to be a healer once the three of them got out of Hogwarts) stared at their best friends gob-smacked.

Standing in the opening of the Door, standing in 6inch green stilettos with very short, dark blue, ripped shorts that making her ass look like any mans-sex daydream and her legs tanned, shaved and oiled made just half her body a wet dream. Her arms and chest had been oiled also, her Irish quiddage jersey shrunk so it was tight, showing off her amazing hour-glass shape and the collar ripped so half of her Double D tits were on show and on the back had **'FOX'** and '**1**' printed in bold, and underneath the Irish quiddage Chaser had signed **"**_**Some may never live, but the crazy never die**_" she had two black strips on her cheeks, a smoky eye and dark red lips. Her dirty blond hair was in a curly mess.

Pansy Wold whistled before popping her hip to Daphne's and frowning playfully at her friends "I thought I told you not to be sexier than me" She teased pointing her feather duster at Emily.

Daphne laughed and threw the bottle of firewhiskey, which they'd been sipping out of since they came back from the feast, to Emily.

Emily took a long gulp. "You look hot pansy don't worry" Daphne stated playfully, Pansy winked at Daphne before she slid to Emily and dry humped her.

"Don't say that!" Emily snapped at her Friend, ignoring the giggling black hair maid humping her leg "We don't want her head to explode from the massage ego she's got growing in there"

Pansy stopped dancing frowned "I don't have a big ego. I'm _way_ too cool for that." Emily shook her head giving up, and Daphne laughed then she snorted really loud.

After Daphne had finished up her makeup and the three girls sprayed themselves with some of pansy's long lasting perfume they chuckled and fixed up the camera for a 12 second photo. Pansy flicked her wand, and we joined at the hip to make a sexy poise like we had planned, but just as the camera clicked, one of the buttons that was holing Daphne's large boobs in her dress popped open, Pansy pointed and laughed while Emily chuckled and took another large gulp from of the smoky drink and Daphne Frowned and tried to hid her cleavage. That moment was captured on an everlasting photo, what the grand children think…?

"I can't believe you tricked us into a sexy theme this year pansy" Daphne growled grabbing a pin from her trunk, hen looped in the button holes to try to close the dress; it didn't work though it just made her outfit that much more sexier. Pansy laughed and lay down on her bed grabbing the firewhiskey from Emily's hands to take a few sips.

"I wonder will we match with any one" Emily smirked grabbing a small bottle of gin, Daphne had brought and too a few sips of the sour drink, before making face and handing it to her red haired, nurse.

"Merlin, I hope not!" Pansy laughed "What lad in the right mind would dress up as a maid" The three girls laughed.

"Come on" Emily snapped, bored of waiting to be '_fashionable late'_ "We have to head down" She grinned standing in front of the mirror and winked at herself, she couldn't wait to see the lads faces, last year she was a size 12, now she was a 8 and nobody apart from her two best friends knew she'd lost the weight because outside of the dorm room she wore her baggy cloak from last year.

Pansy took one last gulp of the fire whiskey while Daphne finished her small bottle of gin before standing up and tripping over her 5inch heals. "Looks like we've got a drunk one" Pansy teased.

Emily shook her head and faced the two girls "Drink is prove that the gods love us and want us to be happy so shut it _slut_ and get your sexy ass down the stairs before I push you down them" Pansy winked slowly at Emily before jumping up, her tall hooker heals clicking as she cat walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Draco, Theo, and Blaise stood near the entrance to the Slytherin Common room but they weren't going anywhere. The three boys were standing at the perfect place to watch as the girls came down from their set of stairs.<p>

Theo's eyes were watching the dance floor where some already drunk girls had decided to call their own and do some wild dry humping. Theo was dressed as a sexy doctor, his muscles from being on the quiddage team as a beater being put to some serious work. Wearing a blue tee and a white doctor's coat with the sleeves ripped off and the tag **'**_**'**_ glowing in the dark. His dark tan, sky blue eyes, charming personality and huge, strong arms he had always had a lot of the girls eyeing him up. After all he was part of the three playboys of Slytherin.

Draco was dressed as a Crazed potion master, his black tee shirt singed, across his chest and arms showing off his well-defined muscles. He was watching every sexy girl coming into the room deciding who he was going to claim to shag before Blaise or Theodore could.

Blaise was leaning against the wall with a bored face, he never found these parties interesting. He was dressed as a zombie, his dark skin shining through the ripped shirt and his eyes natural brown charmed to be a glowing a haunting green. He had started to find the older women more appealing more than school girls, ever since he fucked just about most of the Slytherin girls he was getting bored of it.

"Have you decided yet?" Blaise asked gulping his second shot.

"No" was Draco short reply

Theodore rolled his eyes "Just fuck Paula, you know she's up for it" Draco snorted.

"As if I'd go back _there_ again" Draco snapped "Worst shag ever"

"Look at Laura!" Theodore laughed loudly, the girl was dress in a supposed to be bumblebee, but it was more like a spray painted on strips showing off all her worst assets, obviously some 7th year had tricked her into wearing it "what is she supposed to be?"

Draco chuckled "Well she's won the ugly contest"

"Theo, this is why people invented alcohol" Blaise explained, Theodore looked over at his bored friend "So ugly people would have a chance to get laid" Theodore shook his head and chuckled quietly.

The three boys looked over at the girl's stairs to see the 6th year girls standing at the bottom chatting together, Blaise and Draco's jaw dropped. Theodore grinned and walked over to the drinks. Pansy, Daphne and Emily baked in the attention of the room.

* * *

><p>"I guess we won't need a formal introduction then so" Pansy smirked at the stares. Emily chuckled lowly and headed straight over to the strong drinks, ignoring the stares and wolf whistles in the room.<p>

"Seriously..?" Pansy snapped when her friend walked off, Daphne shrugged and glanced over to Theodore across the room "she just drank about a half the firewhiskey and she's already drinking more"

"Better Drunk than sober at these Slytherin Parties" Daphne grinned before walking over to the drink table as well but further up to the light drinks. Pansy huffed and walked over to the dance floor and found a masked man to dance with.

* * *

><p>"<strong>DIBS<strong>" Blaise and Draco called at the same time. Just after Theodore walked off.

"Who…?" Blaise asked slowly, watching as Emily Fox walked over to a group of 7th year's girls beside the drink table, her hips slowly moving side to side as she strutted.

"Fox" Draco grinned "_When did she become such a sexy piece of ass_" he muttered half to himself.

"Looks like you have some competition" Blaise grinning "Because we just double dibbed"

Draco frowned and eyed Fox over once more to decide if she was worth it, grinning, she so was "You're on, Zabini" They smirked at each other before quickly shaking hands.

"This is going to one messy night" Blaise smirked before walking off to the drinks; he was going to make an Exception to his older women rule with Fox because she looked nothing like a school girl with them legs and tits. He smirked at himself before downing two shots.

* * *

><p>Daphne glared at Draco and Zabini, she had overheard everything they had said and didn't like it one bit. Before Theo could ask what she was frowning at, she grabbed his neck and pulling him down for a long kiss. Theo's hands found her ass and pulled her to him, pressing her huge tits against his broad chest and squeezing her ass, she laughed.<p>

"Well, I guess you want to let the secret out then" He smirked down at her, before leaning down and kissing her neck. She moaned, and pushed her secret boyfriend back a little.

"First I want a little favour" Daphne grinned kissing Theodore's ear lobe. He grinned down at his sexy nurse before nodding. "Good, come with me" She grinned.

* * *

><p>"<strong>PANSY<strong>!" Emily shouted over the music, the drink had hit her and now she was tipsy, Pansy on the other hand was very near drunk, flicking her feather duster at her masked guy's face while dancing in very sexy movement. "_**SLUT**_…!" Emily screamed, Pansy sighed, but it was drowned out by the thumping music, and turned around to see a pink cheeked Emily.

"**WHAT**!" she snapped huffing, placing her hands on her hips and leaning against the masked man.

Emily half glared, half smirked at her friend "_SLUT_ I want to dance with you" She winked. Bending over lightly to show her tits off to her tipsy best friend.

Pansy squealed and pulled her into a sandwich with the masked man, Emily in the middle, the lads eyes widened when Emily was brought into the equation. His hands immediately found her hips and pulled her back into his chest. Pansy hadn't noticed and started to dry hump Emily's front. The masked man rolled his hips with hers and kissed her neck lightly.

Draco frowned and headed towards the dance floor to catch Emily's eye, and hopefully take her away from the pervert then begin with his plan. But he was too late; a furious looking Daphne pulled a frowning Emily out of the sandwich and out of Draco's sight. Growling he walked back over to the drinks table, where some Rebecca from 5th year cooed soft words into his ears.

* * *

><p>"I have some juicy gossip" Daphne announce once the three of them, Daphne, Emily and Theo, where hidden in an alcove away from the thumping music and any people.<p>

"Spill it" Emily grinned; Theodore looked over his girlfriend's best friend and guessed the gossip had something to do with Zabini and Malfoy, if not some other horny boys, because Fox hadn't looked so dam hot ever!

Daphne took in a deep breath, she was excited to tell her friend the news "I was standing over by the drinks when I heard Draco and Blaise shake on something" She grinned, Emily was interested, the two boys were obviously up to something "They're playing a game tonight"

"What?" Emily asked grinning "What's the Game? How many girls can they get in one night?" rolling her eyes and looking out into the Slytherin common room. "How many couple they can break up in 2hours?"

"No" Daphne smirked "The Game is who can snag _you_ for the night" Emily's jaw dropped. "That was my reaction too! I mean you have both of Slytherins sexiest available men after you tonight, and I have the third" Daphne grinned. Theodore chuckled and kissed her neck, causing Daphne's eyes to shut slowly and lean into her boyfriend's chest.

"Well them boys are going to be very disappointed when they find out neither of them are going to '_snag'_ me" Emily snapped angrily "I'm going to ride the first good looking 7th year I can find just to rub it in there face" she grinned, eyeing up the older boys in the room.

Theodore chuckled at Fox's plan, it would work but the boy would work their way around that, they did have hundreds of tricks up their sleeves. Emily started to walk off but Daphne caught her elbow and brought her back into the dark corner and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't be a bitch and _No_ you aren't" She snapped, Emily glared at her, who was she to tell her who she could ride or not, Theodore grinned at her face "Well not straight away" Emily eyed her friend before, nodding once, deciding her friend was smarter than her and properly had a master plan already made in that evil pretty ginger head of hers.

"What am I going to do then?" she snapped "bitch slapped their faces?" Emily grinned at the images floating threw her mind.

"No" Daphne rolled her eyes; she wondered if Pansy and Emily only fall backs was violence during times of stress. "Look, boys hate rejection; whichever one comes up to you first, reject. I don't care which one it is, and neither do you, then that means you only have one buffoon to work with" Emily smirked at her friend.

"I like the rejection idea, but was about the second asshole how am I suppose too sort him out" Theodore watched as Emily face changed making cute little frowns or smirks. He chuckled into Daphne's hair.

"you're going to flirt with someone right in front of him, and not just _any one_" She said seriously, her eyes glinting evil, or just form the flashing lights from the common room "you're going to flirt with the third of the '_Player's'_ and he hasn't even been brought into the game" Theodore looked at his girlfriend as if she had gone mad "You're going to flirt with Theodore" Daphne smirked.

"Merlin you're good…!" Emily smirked, and clapped her hands "You don't mind Theo, do you?" she asked in a sweet voice, Theo stared at the pretty blonde before glancing at his girl for help; Daphne ignored his stare and grinned at Emily.

"Its fine seriously, not a test or anything" Daphne teased "But no lip action" She added seriously at the end. Theodore smiled down at her and ran a hand threw her hair

"Well now that we have _that_ sorted, _let the real games begin_" Emily smirked, kissing Daphne cheek then smacked Theo's ass before walking out of the alcove and to the drink table.

* * *

><p>Blaise leaned against the wall looking for Fox, he had lost her somewhere in the dark room, she had been one of the last ones to arrive so the common room was packed with the older Slytherins by now. Once he spotter her in those short shorts and Irish jersey he smirked and downed his drink, putting the empty glass on the long table before sneaking up to her side.<p>

"Hey Fox" Blaise whispered into her ear, she jumped and turned to face him.

"_Fuck_, Blaise you scared me" she said catching her heart, which pushed up her already showing huge tits. Blaise did his best to not look but he failed. Staring at them he felt his want for her just increase.

"I'm Sorry about that" He grinned down at her, she looked up at him waiting, so he leaned down to her ear and whispered "So… I'm Irisssshhh, want to taste my lucky charmmms?" he grinned at leaned back, Emily seemed drunk to him and he was starting to slur his words already. And he thought that was a cute pick up line; she didn't, she didn't like pickup lines.

She placed both hands on her hips and scanned him over "First off, I've never seen a black Irish man…" She snapped "Second, that was one of the worst pickup lines I have ever heard, third, I wouldn't fuck you if we were last person on earth Zabini, thanks but no thanks" She snapped "I don't want an STD" She said turning to walk off.

It took Zabini a few seconds to soak in what she said, smirking he caught her hips in his hands and pulled her back to him "No need to be bitchy _Emily_" he cooed her name, Emily froze in the spot, he massaged her hips in his hands, his hot breath flickering across her neck, maybe she wouldn't mind hanging out with Zabini.. _NO_ she must stay strong; it was only the drink making her horny. She pulled out of his huge quiddage chasing hands. "Come on one dance, it'll make my night and yours" He winked.

Emily grabbed a drink "Nah I don't do depressed dudes into dead things" She bitched glancing his zombie outfit, she turned to leave but flicked her hair and grinned at him "And I'm not _coming_ anywhere with you, ever" She whispered into his ear. Pressing her ass into his crotch she winked and walked away.

Blaise watched, as he just successfully failed to '_get'_ Emily Fox's attention. Growling he just stared at her dance, her ass swayed over and back and her breasts bouncing up and down, her body was sex. Blaise turned to try to ignore the teen invading his mind, picking up a half empty bottle of firewhiskey he walked over to one of the 7th year couches pushed against the wall and sat down trying to figure out how he was going to trick Fox into his bed tonight before Draco did.

* * *

><p>Every time Draco got any way close to Emily she would be dragged away, first it was Pansy, Emily was getting a drink and the black haired maid pulled her back to the dance floor where she tortured most of the male population of the room with her dancing. Then when she was about to sit down, Daphne pulled her and shared a joke with her or something, but all Draco noticed was how her tits bounced when she laughed and how her hair floated around her shoulders and back like some sort of goddess of lust.<p>

Now While Emily was just standing with some of 7th year girls gossiping Theodore had gotten a step ahead of him and pulled her over to the drink table.

But this time he could snag her, Theo was one of his best mates, he wouldn't mind if he stole Fox from him surely. And at this stage he didn't care if he had to punch someone to get the girls' attention, he would do it. Grinning Draco made his way over to the drink table.

* * *

><p>"He's coming over" Theodore grinned down at Emily "Do you even know how to flirt Fox" he teased, Emily pouted playfully.<p>

Emily's posture changed in seconds, her shoulders sagged, so Theo got a better gawk down her top, one of her legs slid next to his and her hand softly rubbed his chest. "Why Theo…? Worried that I can't?" she asked in a sexy worried voice.

Theodore gulped, he was staring to hate this plan already, he was light heading from the drinks he had taken and he was only _just _a reformed playboy thanks to Daphne. "N-No" He stumbled.

Emily giggled, and threw her head back lightly "Your so cute Theodore" She said his voice huskily stepping even closer to him "And Strong" She said running her hands up and down his muscles "quiddage really has done some good for you"

Theo grinned and placed a hand on her hip and squeezed it, then pulled her to him "You make a good quiddage player yourself, _Fox_" He half growled into her ear. Emily gasped and lifted her hands to either side of his strong, tensed neck

"Really..?" She asked in a sweet hypnotizing voice "Don't think I'm a little underdressed for a quiddage match?" She asked stepping back and doing a quick twirled for him, effectively catching Draco's grey eyes before turning back to Theodore's blue ones and stepping into his huge arms.

"I think you're _overdressed…_" He smirked down at her. Emily giggled and pressed her tits into his chest while pushing her ass out so Draco could get all worked up.

"Well then you'll have to sort that later for me won't you…?" She winked "But first you'll have to find me _big boy_" She teased leaning up and kissing his cheek lightly before walking off, butting a little extra sway to her hips just for Draco's furious eyes. Winking at Daphne she made her way over to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Blaise had seen Theo and Emily's little chat from where he sat and his blood boiled; their best friend was <em>BEATING<em> them at this game and he wasn't even in IT! Blaise handed the bottle of firewhiskey to the girl who had been whispering soft words into his ear for the past while before walking over to a grinning Theo and furious Draco.

"What was that...?" Draco snapped once Emily was out of ear shot, rubbing her body against Pansy and Daphne.

"Yeah…! What the Fuck Man!" Blaise hissed "You didn't claim her, or anyone for that matter!"

"You two claimed girls have you?" Theo asked grinning, sliding his hands into his pockets, he chuckled "You better start working on that, it's nearing 11, wouldn't want you two to end up lady-less while I'm fucking a sexy girl now would we?" he teased his best friends. Blaise looked murderous while Draco rolled his eyes, his eyes almost saying that _there was no way he'd be leaving without a sex partner_.

"If that sexy girl is Emily Fox, yo-o-u will be lo-o-osing some prized possessions tonight" Blaise slurred, Draco grinned at Blaise, he had the upper hand now.

"You know the rules Theo" Draco chucked at his drunken friend and competition "first one to calls her gets her"

"And how did you two end up in a game then?" Theodore arched an eye brow at them "Decided that it was time to sort out who was the better man at last?" He teased.

Blaise rolled his eyes, Draco grinned "We both called dibs at the same time, but this will be the best way to sort out who exactly is the _better man_ wont it Blaise" Draco grinned, at his swaying friend.

"Yes, and it's going to be me" Blaise smirked lazily, looking out to the dance floor for Fox.

Draco laughed loudly in his friend face "Is that so?" He snapped seriously.

Just before Either of them could continue Theodore chuckled and called out "Well if we're going by how far the night has gone so far, I'm the better man between the three of us, since she's already asked me to her bed later…" Both boys glared at him, even threw Blaise's drunken body "But seeing not I'm not in this _little fuck-triangle_ you've formed and I happen to need my cock for activities with some other girl tonight, I'll leave Fox for you two to fight over" He teased

"Dam right" Draco grinned "Now where is she?" He asked. Blaise and Draco immediately staked out the room while Theodore downed a drink then turned around, not bothered in the slightest, if he learnt anything about Fox tonight was that she was a master of mind games and she truly was a 1st class bitch.

"Well you two better get to work because it looks like Smith, from 7th year is working on your women" Theo chuckled, glancing at the sexy quiddage player standing between the 7th years long legs.

Blaise and Draco eyes snapped to the 7th year corner where indeed Steven Smith was running his hand up and down Emily's side while she smirked at him. Daphne and Pansy were laughing playfully with some of the other 7th year boys, enjoying the attention from the _older_ more _experienced _boys of Slytherin.

* * *

><p>"You're so hot" Steven whispered into her ear while his fingers played with the hem of the tight Irish jersey.<p>

"Maybe I need a cold shower then" Emily suggested, he leaned back so he could look into Emily's green eyes "what do you think?" Steven's hands froze for a second; he chuckled and leaned back down to her ear, and bit her neck lightly.

"Only if you want company and its steaming hot instead of cold" He stated huskily into her ear. Steven Smelt of some sort of expensive, after-shave and firewhiskey, it turned Emily on. Emily smirked into Steven's neck; he was leaning on the 7th year couch. The older students had organised the room so they had made a hexagon of couches just for themselves and their girls. Pansy and Daphne was accepted quickly to the ring of lads and girls while Fox was caught just as she was about to followed her friends by Steven.

Now standing in between his legs she shivered under his hot touch. Steven squeezed Emily's exposed waist "It's a little early to be leaving the party is it not, _Smith_…?" she drew out his name while he kissed her neck, it sent tingles over her skin.

He nodded into her neck "Maybe I can show you around the boys dorms later," Emily grinned, her night was going well, first she gets to show off her body she worked so hard on, then rejects Blaise and drove him to drink, and flirts with Theo causing the boy some serious pant tightening then makes Draco extraordinarily jealous and now with the lads' game out of the way she was working on the good looking 7th year she was going to ride senseless later just as she had planned that morning with Pansy.

And boy did Steven Smith tick all her boxes for the night. Grinning up at the tall 7th year he smirked down at her squeezing her hips, before bending down to leave hot wet kisses down her neck.

* * *

><p>Theodore walked over to the 7th year corner, after he had spotted Emily with Smith; he noticed his Daphne was giggling in the corner with Pansy and the rest of the 7th years. Smith gave him a nod of approvable before he walked into <em>'7<em>_th__ year area'_ plonking himself down beside Daphne. She grinned at him.

"Long time, no see" He smirked at her. Daphne had a slow sexy smile creep up into her face while she crawled over his legs and sat facing him. "Daph…" he was cut off by her hungry wet lips. There was a few '_Whoops'_ in the back ground but before 5 minutes of their hungry kisses and grinding had pasted Theodore plucked Daphne from his lap and into the air, her legs wrapped around his hips as she screamed in delight and pressed herself to his strong tanned body.

Pansy smacked Theo's Ass while the couple laughed with each other and left the party early with dark lust lingering in their eyes. Daphne winked at Emily before she left to have sex with her now not to secret boyfriend before he threw her down on the floor and took her right there in the common room.

* * *

><p>A song started to pound from the speakers, Emily stepped out of Stevens hot embrace "Pansy get your slutty ass out of there we're going to dance" Pansy grinned and jumped up, obliviously to the lads looking up her skirt or down her dress which had gotten a lot looser through-out the night. Some sneaky hands and loosed the top part of her corset maid outfit while groping hands had pulled at the skirt.<p>

Winking at Steven, Emily tugged her best friend to the sweaty, hot, bounding dance floor. Pansy was nearing the complete stage of Drunkenness and didn't care one bit while Emily was still on happy tipsy, not being able to drink because Draco and Blaise had always been over at the table. They danced together very sexily before running off to the Drinks laughing Pansy handed Emily a drink.

"You loo-o-o-k sooOOOooo **SEX**-y Emmie!" Pansy shouted at the giggling blond who was wiping the spilled grinned shot form her chest while Pansy took another shot and downed it

"You're Drunk" Emily snapped, picking up another blue shot and downing it. "And I'm horny!"

"HA!" Pansy laughed, "I'm going to the toilet" She stated nodding her head quickly "**Then!" **she snapped holing up one finger and pointing it at Emily laughing "I'm gonnnna find me some randoms hots guys and snogs the face off hims" Emily giggled and pushed her friend towards the dorm stairs.

Shaking her head she giggled to herself. Blaise spotted Fox and walked over. "Hello sexy" He whispered huskily, "Wanna Dance?" He asked.

"Sure thing" Emily grinned, he head light headed from the two shots she had drank, and let Blaise lead her to the dance floor, she was light headed but her feet where heavy and her arms her tingly. Blaise quickly got her to grind up to him, feeling her toned, perfect ass pressed against him made him incredible horny. Lopping his fingers in the rips of her jeans he turned her around, he leaned down to kiss her. "Wai.." Emily was cut off by his lips.

Trying to push Blaise away wasn't working, he was on the quiddage team he had a much stronger body than hers. Moaning into his lips, Blaise picked it up the wrong way and pulled her tighter to him, Emily felt his hard member against her and her eyes quickly flickered open, she wanted this to stop.

Suddenly Blaise was gone, panting Emily seen Blaise being pushed towards the boys dorm room, Blaise obviously couldn't walk straight, that was obvious from his unsteady footing, the boy was drunk. Rubbing her mouth Emily frowned at herself.

Draco walked back over and ran his hand threw his spiked up hair, Emily giggled at his outfit. He had put a lot of work into it, and she was only noticing him now. His hair looked like he had been standing over a cauldron while it exploded, and his shirt completely ripped up showing off his marvellous body. Emily smirked. Draco had been watching Blaise walk towards the dorm room before he glanced down at the girl smirking at him.

Draco pulled Emily into a dance, not as roughly as Blaise. Twirling her quickly Emily giggled and sang alone with the songs. She loosened up and danced with Draco. During the fast songs they jumped and laughed and then for the slower more sexy songs they grew closer and shared body heat. He grinned and leaned down to her ear "How about a drink?" He asked she nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table, all that was left at this stage was some big, red, bubbling liquid that was label '**WARNING **_**SERIOUSLY**_** DON'T DRINK!'** both of them grinned and Draco popped the cork off.

"What's a live, if it's not worth living?" Emily grinned holding out two very large glasses, Draco filled them both more half way and put down the bubbling drink and took his glass from the playful blond. "What are we going to toast too?" he asked smirking down at the pretty blonde.

"_It's all fun and games…!_" Emily grinned holding out her glass. Draco leaned down and held his glass a little from her glass; he smirked playfully down at the cute witch.

He kissed her lips softly; Emily kissed him back just as softly before he leaned back and announced _"Until Slytherins get involved…!" _Draco tapped his glassed to hers and they both drank the bubbling drink in one go, it was very strong and cherry flavoured.

Slamming it down on the table wide eyed and gasping for air, Emily licked her lips savouring the cherry taste while Draco stared at her plush lips. Both of them glanced at the bottle, when Draco had put it down he had faced it the other way around and the label on that side wrote '_**CAUTION**_**: EXTREME DRUNKNESS or HORNYNESS!"** The two Teens glanced back at each other.

"I don't think it was all that bad" Emily whispered stepping closet to Draco.

Draco shook his head placing his huge hands on her hips, pulling her closer "Nah, obviously just a stupid a joke" he explained. Licking her lips again Emily nodded slowly.

Draco pulled Emily away from the empty drinks table and over to the cold, grey stone, wall. He stood against and she stood in-between his legs pushing herself lightly onto him, her eyes started to look more clouded. Draco opened his mouth to ask her if she was starting to feel anything, when her lips smashed against his. Sending electric currents threw his body, lifting her off the floor he spun around and pressed her into the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips she kissed him harder.

Kissing her neck and chest, anywhere he could while Emily pulled his hair and pressed her hips hard into his crotch, Draco groaned and she moaned feeling his length harden. Draco grabbed one of her breast while bruising her lips with his rushed kissed.

Hidden in the dark so the to of them were invisible to the world of Slytherins around them and they liked it like that. Emily moaned when Draco bit her lip lightly, she pulled away "Get us to a Bed, _now_" She hissed out, Draco looked up to her demanding eyes, knowing now what the cloudiness was; lust.

Lifting her off the wall he dropped her to the ground slowly, taking in all her curves up close and squeezed her ass. She squealed excitedly and quickly turned to face him and hide Draco's front from the rest of the room, even with her heels on she only reached his nose. Draco leaned down and kissed Emily hungrily, and just before he pulled away to lead her to his room she grabbed his package and massaged his hard member. He moaned into Emily's hot mouth and pulled away his eyes were drowned in sex.

Turning to walk she intertwined her fingers with his and he quickly led her threw the common room, only now noticing how big the fucking room was for the first time, she just wished she was in his room at that very moment. She spotted Pansy being groped by some random lad dressed in black, Emily laughed thinking that Pansy must have found a '_randoms hots guys to snog'_ after coming back from the loo. But it wasn't some random guy it was Blaise! Pansy was snogging _BLIASE_!

Draco spotted it as well and stopped slowly before looking down at Emily "Do you think we should stop that now while we can?" He asked, glancing back at both their best friends then back down to her. Emily looked up at him like he was insane.

"ARE you _KIDING_? Let the slut learn from her mistakes I'm busy" Emily snapped, the bitch inside her coming through. Draco smirked and quickly leaned down and kissed her, Emily pulled away and growled "If you don't get me into a bedroom soon, we're going to be fucking against a wall in front of everyone" She hissed out, her sex drive on overload.

Draco chuckled softly before grabbing her waist in his hand and leading her towards the stairs as quickly as respectable, mature, horny Malfoy could.

When they were walking towards Steven Smith's shocked form Draco smirked, while Emily blew a kiss at him "You snooze you lose _big boy_" she winked, and as they walked by and Draco's hand snuck down to Emily's tight ass and gave it a quick squeeze. Giggling Emily leaned into Draco side, she knew it was to annoying smith but she didn't care.

When they got to the stairs Draco picked Emily up and pulled her chest to his while he quickly walked up the stairs to the boys dorms, he doubted there were many lads getting girls tonight. Only couples were guaranteed nice shag and it was still early in the year for only one to really have made any foundation to snag a girl, but Blaise, Theo and Draco all had experience hidden up their sleeves and always found a one night stand.

* * *

><p>Daphne screamed in pleasure out in the moment, Theodore panted and fell down next to her; the two of them stared up at the ceiling for a moment, the only noise heard was their mixed panting and the thumping music downstairs.<p>

"That was _mind-blowing_" Daphne breathed out pushing her sweaty fridge out of her eyes, they had been at it since they left which was a good hour or more ago.

"Yeah, you can say that again" Theodore stated surely before pulling her to his side, Daphne giggled and grinned up at her boyfriend.

"Better question is can do _that_ again tonight" Daphne challenged. Theodore's eye brows shot up, he didn't expected her to be so horny, it was their first time to have sex together as a couple but he was with her for a few weeks now and he supposed girls have just as much needs as men.

"Are you questioning my masculinity Ms Greengrass?" he whispered huskily into her ear before kissing her ear.

She giggled and shook her head "I just want more of you" Theodore smirked at glanced at her neck, he had given her a pretty, big hicky in the heat of the moment, leaning down he kissed it. Her skin tasted sweet yet she like him had a coat of sweat on her body from the hot sex they had just gone through. Glancing at his watch on the side table it was after 1am now.

"Tell you what, since it's too late to make a second appearance down at the party, I think I might indulge your wants" He teased.

Daphne giggled and pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips deeply, he moved his body so it was on top of hers, using his elbows as balance, breaking the kiss he caught one of her huge tits in his mouth.

"Theo" Daphne Gasped, Throwing her head back down into the soft pillows.

* * *

><p>Pansy broke the kiss and stared up into the glowing green eyes of Blaise Zabini, she knew it was him; he was the only zombie in the whole of Slytherin. Blaise on the other hands also knew it was Pansy he was pulling quickly to his dorm, he just hopped Crabbe and Goyle we're still passed out beside the drinks like he'd seen last.<p>

"Wait…" Pansy whispered just outside his dorm room. She was having second thoughts about doing this with Blaise. They had been a couple back in 3rd year, but it was puppy love and nothing ever happened in the bed, they had broken up after pansy cheated on him with some random 5th year.

Turning around Blaise wasn't half as drunk as he was before, not being able to kiss Pansy and drink at the same time always helped "What is it?" He asked rushed.

"Are you sure we should…" she asked eyeing his name in white on the black board, the last time she was in his room, it was the first time she had let anyone finger her.

Blaise smirked at Pansy before pulling her into his strong chest and kissing her wildly, she moaned when he caught her ass in his large hands pressing her hard into him. Breaking away from the kissed he smirked down at her "What were you saying…?" He asked grinning widely.

"Open the fucking door before I ride you in the corridor" She snapped pushing him backwards.

Blaise eyes widened for a second before he lifted her up and carried her to his bed, she squealed happily and he flicked his wand, the door shut the lights dimmed and all the buttons or zips on either of their clothes undone themselves.

"Experienced are we _Zabini_?" Pansy smirked wrapping her legs loosely around his hips.

"I'd say _impatient_ but whatever you want _Parkinson_" Blaise whispered huskily as he opened her corset with a quick pull of strings revealing her perky tits and flat stomach. He stopped and stared at his Ex. girlfriend's womanly body.

"Well I _say_ fuck me! before I die of old age, Blaise" She snapped pulling off his shirt and her top off with a quick flash of hands. He chucked down at her.

"Ever hear of…" Blaise was shut up with her quick hungry lips and quick hands travelling to his pants. Groaning, Blaise shut up and got down to pleasuring his Ex.

* * *

><p>Draco closed the door of his private room, never had he been so glad not to have any roommates than now, with Emily Fox pulling his ripped tee over his head, running her sharp, dark green nails across his chest and then smashing her soft plump lips to his, he was in heaven.<p>

Growling he lifted her up, not wanting to break the frantic kiss, the heels of her shoes' pressing into his ass made Draco hornier, if that was possible. They had to make several stops on the way to his room, just to kiss or touch each other and at this stage they were gone _far_ beyond the point to stop this now. Setting her down on the edge of his bed, he kissed her swiftly.

Moaning, Emmie lifted her hips to meet his causing Draco to gasp from the pressure and break away, stare into her lustful green eyes she whispered "Let me borrow your wand?" threw a heavy breath. Draco nodded and pulled his wand out his tight trouser pocket.

"Where's yours?" He asked edging her top upwards, showing off her flat tummy and her green, sparkling, shamrock, belly ring. He pushed her down onto the bed lightly, grinning at her he bent down to kiss and licking her tensed tummy which his fingers ran up and down her upper legs.

"It's in my room…", she explained softly before mumbling some incantation and Draco felt a jet of energy run across her stomach.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked shocked snapping his head to see her holding the wand out to him. She had an innocent face plastered on but he could see that the dark lust in her dark green eyes ruined her cute little act.

"It was a contraceptive spell, I thought a man with your experience would have already came across it" she smirked leaning up to capture his lips with hers hastily; she didn't want to talk any more.

Emmie's hand slipped to the bulge in his pants, Draco quickly took his wand and flicked it twice, breaking the kiss to mumble, quiet, spells; he had sound proofed his room and placed his own contraceptive spell on himself, just in case. He felt a tingle run threw his lower stomach, while Emmie kissed and licked his neck. He threw his wand across the room and captured Emmie's large breasts in his hands.

She moaned, "Get my clothes off me" She hissed, and Draco didn't need to be told twice, smirking at him she kissed his neck once more before Draco pulled Emmie off the bed. Standing Emily up like a model he grinned at her, licking his lips while she waited, her face slowly get more and more frustrated as every second pasted but excited at the same time.

"Arms up" He ordered, Emily stepped closer to Draco, so they were only a breath apart, slowly raising her arms she stared into his stormy, grey eyes. Draco smirked and kissed the side of her neck as he leaned down too catch the hem of her tight, Irish, jersey and pulled it up slowly. Just as it passed over her head he decided right then and there he was changing his favourite quiddage team to Ireland. Throwing the green top to the floor beside his tee he bent down and caught Emmie in a quick kiss slowly tickling her sides with his hands.

When he broke the kiss was happily surprised to see the sneaky witch had charmed her bra to be invisible, seeing her large round breast for the first time he caught them in his hands, threw the soft, see-threw bra. This Caused Emmie to moan and drop her hands onto his strong shoulders.

Running one of his hands around to the back of the bra Emmie shivered. He unclasped the bra and it immediately coloured, it was a dark forest green with a silver lace edge, "Very Slytherin Emmie" Draco whispered pulling the item off her arms and to the floor. She tugged at his short blond hair at the back of his head

"I've showed you mine, now you need to show me yours" She snapped lightly scratching down his chest as she went. Draco slapped her playfully and very lightly across the face.

"nobody tells me what to do" the strong authority in his voice made Emily roll her eyes then kicked off her heels, dropping in height a few inches, now just above Draco's nipples he chuckled at her.

"I forgot how small you were…" He chuckled reaching down and pulling her hair so she was looking up at him. He wondering what way they should have sex as he stared into her big green eyes, did Emmie like it passionate and slow _or_ hot and sweaty.

"Are you drunk Draco…?" Emmie snapped placing her hands on her hips; her little bitchy jump caused her breast to bounce, triggering Draco mind to go in super drive. She was impatient, which was before she thought Draco was stuck in 1st gear and while she was in 5th and she hadn't waiting for anything. So he was annoying her "Cause if you're all bark and no bite then I'm just…" Emily was cut off by a heated kiss. Draco lifted her off the ground and sat her on the tall bed again.

"Take off my belt" Draco commanded, between a kiss, his hand teasing her nipples, both hands using two fingers to harden them. Everything was rushed now, the kisses, the touches, the breaths. Draco bent down to kiss both her hard nipples.

Emmie couldn't get the cursed piece of clothing off fast enough. Throwing it across the room, Draco chuckled when he heard the crack of his belt buckle hit the wall. "Impatient are we?" He teased before straightening his back a little, grinning at her, and then biting her neck. She gasped.

"Why wait for something when I can have it when I want it" She breathed out threw another moan, Unbuttoning his tight trousers.

"That's what I thought…" He said biting quite hard down just below her jaw, she moan the loudest yet and hitched her fingers in the loops of his dress pants and pushed them down quickly gabbing his hips she wrapped her legs around him, pressing her hot, wet want against his long, hard member.

"Why tease me? When you know what _you_ want? And you know _I_ want it?" she snapped, bending her head back to look up at Draco, only to find a new type of Draco; a sex starved, sexy, hungry, horny, teenage monster.

Grinning she rolled her hips against him, wishing her jean shorts and his black boxers where on the floor along with their tops. "_What_ don't like it when you're not in control?" she teased innocently, but she doubted he believed her act for a second. Rolling her hips slow and smooth she enjoyed watching his eyes grow darker but then his hands started to squeezed her breast harder and harder with ever hip roll. Moaning she stopped and huffed at him, he wanted then control.

Draco grabbed the hem of her short shorts and yanked both shorts and panties off in one quick movement and threw them across the room, staring at her naked body, Emmie grinned "You look so hot right now" Draco moaned, then her hands slipped under his boxers and massaged his cock.

"I think you're a little over dressed _Malfoy_" she drawled, mocking his voice, taking her hand back then sliding back onto the middle of the bed. Draco grinned at her pulling the boxer shorts off.

Emmie stared at him, he was huge, and she knew that she was tight, she's been told before. Staring at it in awe she started to wonder if this was going to hurt but her thoughts left her when Draco smashed his lips onto hers. Pressing his body on top of hers she sighed when she felt him hard against her.

"Open your legs" Draco directed. Emmie stretched her legs out, grinning when Draco noticed she was practically doing the splits then she slowly wrapped her legs around his hips, letting her lips skin his neck.

Draco groaned after he felt how wet she really was for him when his head was at her entrance. Glancing at Emmie she pulled away from his neck, knowing he wanted to see her before he started she smirked at him "Kiss me" Draco demanded, Emmie pulled his head close to her and their tongues started to explore each other. Just as they breathed in Draco pushed himself inside her.

She moaned out, in shock "_wow_" She breathed. Draco grinned down at her pushing himself in further, she was so tight. Moaning loudly again when he hit a nerve ball "So big" She breathed out, Draco didn't think she meant to say that because a second later her lust filled eyes were on his then he lips slammed to his.

He pulled out almost fully then trusted in again, Emmie meting his thrust halfway. Moaning Emily's fingers dug into his shoulders, growling Draco did this a few times till he was almost sure his shoulders were bleeding, bending down he bit her neck and she yelped out in shock and glared at him when he pulled back.

Draco smirked and pounded into her once, she moaned out in pleasure, her eyes rolling back and her fingers stretched out on his shoulders. Rolling his hips, Emily's eyes snapped open. "I want to be on top" she snapped, Draco grinned and pulled out of her, she quickly crawled on top of him.

Draco's grin was plastered on his face while Emmie took his hard cock into her small, soft, quick hands and positioned him for her. "Wait" Draco murmured huskily, bending up he trapped her tits in his huge hands, causing her to moan, catching her in a deep, hot kiss Emmie sunk herself onto Draco's hard throbbing cock. Draco growled out and fell back down into the pillows, his hands tightening on her tits.

Bouncing up and down Emmie moaned out, Draco thrusting into her at all the right times, her eyes shuts and her hands lazily sat on Draco chest. Draco hands slid up onto her hips and slowed her movement. Moaning louder and louder Emmie felt amazing so close to having an organism. Draco sat up a little and caught Emmie in a quick intimate kiss.

Just as Emmie was about to open her lazy eyes to meet his, he pulled out and pushed her down on the bed face down. Crawling onto of her his hands slid around her stomach and lifter her up by her hips so she was on her hands and knees, panting Emmie looked over her shoulders at Draco, he was admiring her ass grinning like a madman, she huffed and flicked her hand behind her.

Why did he stop, she was so close? Draco caught her hair in his hands and pulled back slightly, causing a playful_ 'like it kinky huh?_' to come out of Emmie. Chuckling he bend down and kissed her shoulder before pushing himself deep inside her tight pussy quickly. She moaned out, lifting her hands to hold onto the dark wooden bed board. Smirking Draco smacked her ass, causing Emmie to cry out and her back to arch.

Emmie kept her back arched because in that slight different position he hit Emmie's g-spot in a way she had never felt before and it was heaven. Her organism flooded threw her in almost three thrust in that position, moaning threw quick breaths Emmie's hands couldn't hold her on the bed board, falling weakly to the bed she kept meeting his trusts, Draco rode out her organism, pulling her hair so she would be looking at him over her shoulder, Both their faces where pinker than before, but Emmie had a satisfied smirk lingering on her lazy lips while Draco grinned at her.

"Lie down" Emmie breathed out to Draco after she could get word out; pulling out of her wet want he did as she asked. Catching her breath she bent down she smirked at Draco before she took his hard member into her mouth. Draco gasped and his hands flew into her hair and kept her bobbing up and down, her tongue flicking and sliding all over him expertly, sucking and hot breaths… she was wonderful.

As he felt himself get closer he grabbed her hair and pulled her away from her his incredibly, hard cock, "No" He growled "You lie now" Grinning Emmie lay down and lightly wiped her mouth. Emmie watched and Draco positioned himself between her legs.

Her breath caught when he kissed her hard nipple and slid two fingers into her wet need. Smirking Draco lightly bit her nipple, Emmie's hands ran through his hair before she caught hold of it, pushing it out of his eyes she pulled him up to her before down to her lips, kissing him she bit his lip lightly while his fingers pushed in and out of her wetness with astonishing skill. Draco moved his thumb so it was rubbing her swollen clit, Emmie eyes widened and Draco broke there kiss while she moaned lowly.

"I need you inside me again" She moaned slamming her lips to his, her hands slithering down till they were on his hips. Grinning Draco pulled away from her aggressive lips, moving down her neck with wet, fiery kisses, down to the valley between her breast licking his way down to her belly button, he grinned at her moans and whimpers, his hand pushing her thigh's apart as he rubbed her clit in a slow circular motions her legs clenched to his shoulders while she screamed out stunned.

Draco took his fingers back and quickly replaced them with his keen tongue. Emmie moaned out, Draco was really very superior at this than any other lad she had let down there, hissing she breathed out slowly and as calm as she could threw her erratic moans. Draco prodded her wet want with his skilled tongue tasting her sweet juices. "_Draco_" Emmie moaned out, Draco froze for a second. "I want you _now_" she commanded.

Smirking Draco swiftly lifted his head up and place his elbows down either side of her head, her blond hair billowing to around her, bending down he kissed her passionately, before pushing himself deep inside her.

Emmie moaned out and pulled Draco down so most of his weight on her, their chests; skin to skin, meeting each trust while their lips battled each other's. Draco's thrusts were slow and hard. Emmie was moaning, growling, whining, crying, hissing, singing, and screaming with all sort of powerful pleasure, while Draco panted out grinning down at the vocal blond.

"Draco I'm going to… again" Emmie breathed out. Draco nodded once, both bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, Draco felt he was going to come soon as well. Lifting his body up from hers, he picked up her hips with his strong hands and trusted into her deeper than ever before. Moaning out Emmie's lustful eyes widened and her body tensed. "Merlin _Draco_" she hissed, her eyes rolling back.

"I can't last much long Emmie" Draco moaned out pushing deep into her tight wet, pussy "Please come for me" He growled, thrusting into her hard and fast.

Emmie moaned, and reached up to catch her arms on his shoulders, lifting herself up and hitched her arms around his shoulders, Draco was on his knees pounding deep inside her while she clung to him moaning quietly into his ear not making it any easier for him to wait for her organism. His strong hands lifted her up and down on him in this completely different position; it didn't take long for Emmie to scream out "_DRACO_!" in her moment of complete bliss.

Dropping Emmie back down onto the bed Draco rode out her second organism, moaning quiet words to Draco, Emmie was in a state of absolute pleasure. Draco moaned out "_Emmie_" before he fell down beside her, panting along with her.

"_Well…_" Emily breathed, "_That_ was incredible" Draco nodded in agreement. Never had he such hot sex with a random girl before. Draco pulled out of her and kissed her lips softly before lying back down facing the ceiling, basking in the moment. Emmie moved beside him after a few short minutes, sliding her legs over the side of his large bed and standing up, she picked up her shorts and slid them on quickly along with her jersey, her hard nipples very visible threw the Irish jersey.

Draco frowned at her "Where are you going?" he asked, rolling onto his side, Emmie threw his boxers at his hips, covering him up.

"I'm leaving" she shrugged "That _is_ how a one night stand works Draco" She grinned, stepping into her heels then picking up her bra and panties. Pushing her thong into her shorts pocket she winked at him and hitched then bra on the bed post so he'd remember her "see you around, _Malfoy_" she drawled and walked to the door. Once the door clicked, Draco quickly pulled on his boxers and ran out the door.

Grabbing her waist he flicked her around and kissed her hard pressing her back into the wall. She moaned and lightly placed her hands on his bare chest, his hard muscles under her hands tensed with the cold chill that lingered in the hallway. When they broke apart they were breathing heavy "I'll see you in the morning" Draco demanded seriously, his grey eyes staring deep into her green while their hands played with each other blond hair.

Emmie laughed lightly and smiled; kissing his cheek softly "Only if you can find me" She teased and walked away.

Draco watched as her hips swayed and her heels click the wooden floors. Grinning he leaned against the cold wall, if she wanted to play some games, so would he.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>

_**Hey, I hoped you liked it; do you want me to leave it as a short-story or continue on? Either way **__**Review**__** or tell me what you think! I really love reviews they motivate me to write! So PLEASE … please … PLEASE … **_

**REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review!** **REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stardiamond94<br>**


End file.
